1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device control apparatus and an input device control method for converting output data detected by an input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interface devices such as touchpanels and touch pads that allow a person to enter input by touching a display screen directly with his/her finger are widely used in personal computers, various types of portable devices, mobile phones, and the like. In recent years, devices have been introduced that can acquire attribute information concerning a touch point such as the strength (pressure) of a touch, the direction of a finger, and the like in addition to the coordinates of the touch point.
Patent document No. 1 discloses a portable image display apparatus provided with display screens on both sides thereof.
[Patent document No. 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-26064
In the case of a touch input device such as a touchpanel, a touch pad, a grip sensor, and the like that is touched by a user using a hand or the like, it is necessary to transmit sensing data of the entire contact surface from the touch input device to a main processor. Therefore, a problem arises where the amount of data that is transferred becomes large, requiring a wide transmission bandwidth and increasing power consumption. Requirements for detection sensitivity of a touch input device sometimes vary depending on applications. Thus, it is also necessary to change pressure sensitivity based on the needs of applications.